bratchannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Eclipse
Total Eclipse takes place in a town named Millwood, next to Attaway. The main characters are Cassie, Kate, Jenna, Diana, and Morgan. Minor characters include Brayden, Sam, Spencer,, Autumn and Kiki. When Cassie loves to live her life "on the moon", she imagines a world where she has her dream boyfriend, and friends. When a new girl named Kate moves to Millwood, Cassie's world changes. Diana stirs up drama with Morgan, and Jenna develops a crush on the new mysterious boy. Cassie Mackenzie Ziegler plays Cassie. Cassie is a girl who thinks she lives on the moon. In her dreams she imagines a dream boyfriend and a dream life. Cassie develops feelings for one of her best friends brother, Sam(Johnny Orlando). They become a couple later on. During dance class Cassie meets a boy and Cassie develops feeling for him while she was still seeing Sam. The boy also develops feelings for Cassie as well. Cassie gets arrested later on because of Jenna. = Kate Lauren Orlando plays the role of Kate. Kate is a new girl who moves to the town of Millwood. She has a brother named Sam. Kate is a witch who practices magic spells. Although she is not actually a witch, she likes to imagine that she is. She becomes best friends with Cassie, and develops a crush on Brayden. Kate does not really like her brother, and does not want her friends to date him. She is very supportive of Cassie, and stands up for her against Diana. She dated Brayden and then broke up with him due to Diana. She got into a fight with Cassie then they made up. Kate named a star after Cassie for her birthday. Diana Emily Skinner plays Diana. Diana is the queen bee in Millwood High, but not compared to Autumn. Diana dated Brayden until he dumped her for Kate. She used to be best friends with Cassie, but she dropped her in the sixth grade. Diana says that Cassie is the reason her parents divorced, but she was making up an excuse. Jenna and Diana used to be friends, until Jenna dropped Diana for bullying Cassie at a party .Yet Diana remains friends with Morgan, and also develops a friendship with one of the most popular girls in Millwood, Autumn. Diana becomes a cheerleader for Millwood. She has a fantasy where she is a princess and the students of Millwood are her people. She later was kicked off the cheer team alongside Morgan. Jenna Nadia Turner plays Jenna. Jenna is the former best friend of Diana, until they stopped being friends when Diana bullied Cassie. Jenna likes to dance, read, and loves fashion. She has a secret book club with Spencer, because she is afraid of people finding out that a popular girl reads. She becomes friends with Cassie again, and develops a crush on Kate's brother, Sam. Jenna wants to go to fashion design school in Boston. She is one of the popular girls, but does not become a cheerleader with Diana and Morgan. She imagines herself as a super hero and is dating Scott. She later on stole stuff from Vanilla & Sage (boutique where Kate works) because her family needed money. Cassie promised that she will keep the secret about her crime and she covers Jenna for her crime. After that, Jenna became friends again with Diana and she dumped Cassie because Diana said so. Morgan Devenity Perkins plays Morgan. Morgan is best friends with Diana. She likes to get the gossip on everyone, and reports it back to Diana. She became a cheerleader after Autumn accepted her onto the team. She doesn't hate Cassie as much as Diana does, but she does help Diana ruin Cassie's life. She eavesdropped on conversations that Jenna and Cassie had. She also took pictures of Kate hugging Diana's ex-boyfriend in the counselor's office to show Diana. She talks for the morning announcements at Millwood high with Eli. Morgan is currently dating her morning announcements co-host Eli. Autumn Lilia Buckingham plays Autumn. Autumn is a head cheerleader and upperclassmen of Millwood. She appears in other Brat shows like Chicken Girls and Dirt. She likes taking photos. She can be rude at times, but nice to the new biker in town. Autumn is also a dancer who goes up against Power Surge, and Attaway High's Chicken Girls. She is popular, and is the mean girl of Millwood. Autumn is competitive and likes to play dirty to get other people out of the picture. Brayden Brayden is played by Dominic Kline. He is the ex-boyfriend of Diana, and was Kate's secret boyfriend. He was also Cassie's crush. He is the most popular guy in his grade, and hangs out with Spencer. Aside from Spencer, he is also friends with Sam. He never stood up to Diana while they were dating, until he dumped her. He appeared in Cassie's daydreams as her moon soldier boyfriend. Sam Johnny Orlando plays the role of Sam. Sam is the older brother of Kate. He is friends with Brayden and Spencer. He is new to Millwood. He can sing and play the guitar. He develops a crush on Cassie while she likes Brayden. Jenna starts to have a crush on Sam, but he rejects her as he has feelings for Cassie. Sam then writes Cassie a song, which he performs for the talent show. Sam thinks that Kate's "witchcraft" is silly, and Kate dislikes her brother. He dated Cassie through summer texting. But later on she broke up with him. He works on a new song with Kate's boyfriend, Luca, but Luca later stole his song and took all the praise for it. Spencer Spencer is played by Darius Marcell. Spencer is nice and he likes to read. He is friends with Brayden and Sam. He starts a secret book club with Jenna. Spencer also seems to like Jenna, but she has feelings for Sam. Spencer gives Brayden advice about his secret relationship with Kate as well. Spencer appears in the Chicken Girls movie along with Autumn during the dance competition. He had a girlfriend Tasha who broke up with him. He and Sam later on became closer. Category:Series